


various

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-150 word drabbles for the following text posts: "yosukes devious plan all along was to get souji into a v-neck shirt so he couldnt hide any hickies under his popped collars anymore", "yosukes pajammies are just his undies and one of soujis shirts ye", and Yosuke is loud in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	various

**Author's Note:**

> I write dumb headcanons on my tumblr sometimes and one day I wrote about them, yeah. I was going to wait until I wrote more to post any, but since that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon, I'm just gonna go and post them now.

**one**

The first thing Yosuke does when he gets Souji alone is jump him, not that Souji had expected anything less. He gives himself over to Yosuke completely, tilting his head back as Yosuke tries to get at his neck, biting and sucking as though his life depended on it. 

It’s too late when Souji realizes he doesn’t have on a popped collar, and didn’t have any packed with him, either, and that was when he realized that was Yosuke’s plan the entire time. He almost tries to say something, but Yosuke’s head was going lower and then his mouth was too full to reply anyway.

It could wait.

**two**

Between Nanako and Teddie, it was fairly difficult to get any alone time in either house. Any time they could, it was always rushed, but there were thankfully few extremely close calls. On one such incident, Souji’s shirt seemed to have disappeared in Yosuke’s room, and the sound of a door opening didn’t give them any time to look around for it. 

He left in one of Yosuke’s shirts, and Yosuke found the missing shirt under his bed later that night. It was soft and smelled like Souji and it was nice enough that he tried it on himself, not pulling it off until he had to get dressed in the morning.

**three**  
One of the things Souji learned quickly about Yosuke was that he was _loud_.

Not loud in the way he tended to be when speaking, he’d noticed for a while that Yosuke’s sense of volume control was not very finely tuned. It was a different story in bed, where there was always, always a sound coming from Yosuke’s mouth, be it soft gasps (rare, usually only in the beginning) or screams that made Souji feel almost worried that someone next door was going to hear them. Yosuke tried to hide it at first, covering his mouth when he could, biting his lip when he couldn’t, but eventually he gave up, either realizing that he really couldn’t stifle anything or that it seriously turned Souji on.


End file.
